


the most beautiful girl

by maketea



Series: the ways you said i love you [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Identity Reveal, Literal Sleeping Together, Lovesick Adrien Agreste, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: adrien's a hopeless romantic late at night -- especially with marinette sleeping beside him.(prompt 14 = a whisper in the ear)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: the ways you said i love you [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667194
Comments: 94
Kudos: 530





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> chat blanc tl kinda situation where adrien knows marinette is ladybug, but marinette doesnt know this, nor that adrien is chat noir

"I really do love you so much," he whispered in her ear.

Adrien scooped Marinette's loose hair from her neck to make room for himself. He did a quick check to make sure the duvet was secure around her arms — she always got goosebumps whenever she slept over at his place.

He hugged her close, rubbing a wrinkle in the duvet near her stomach. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world. Even when you're asleep."

Adrien took an uncertain chance. He made it a rule to not get too cosy with Marinette if he couldn't see where his affections would land. A thumb to the cheek wasn't as sweet when it was a thumb to the eye.

(He would say  _ he _ learned that the hard way, but Marinette was the one who had woken up to  _ that _ .)

Carefully, he lifted himself up, and kissed her temple. A safe area — he used the feeling of her fine eyebrow against his upper lip as a signpost in the darkness.

"My beautiful, beautiful girlfriend." He knew he should have been leaving her alone — he didn't want to wake her, after all — but Adrien couldn't help but to kiss the side of her head, too. "I just… can't believe you're mine."

Marinette filled with a deep, slumbery breath. Adrien's hair brushed her cheek; she swatted at it half-heartedly. 

"Sorry." So he picked himself off her — just to run his fingers along her face. 

To brush  _ her _ hair back. Of course. He didn't want it catching in her mouth while she slept.

"I should let you rest," he said, and his fingers, unsurprisingly, still hadn't moved from her cheek. "You had such a long day. But you handled that akuma so well."

The duvet had slipped down her arm from when she had stirred. Adrien kissed her exposed bicep, then tucked her back in.

The akuma was awful. It took all his might not to embrace her in lieu of their fistbump, but Ladybug had made it very clear to Chat Noir already that she was taken.

By  _ him _ , of course, but it wasn't like she knew that.

He kissed her bicep again, this time through the duvet. "You are so strong, My Lady. And here you are… in  _ my _ arms…" 

Adrien couldn't finish that train of thought.

Marinette. In  _ his _ arms. Soft and sweet and sleepy. Marinette — scarlet magic, a burst of flames — curled up and letting  _ him  _ hold her.

Adrien placed his chin on her shoulder and watched her. With his little finger, he traced her pattern of freckles.

He was too weak to stop himself. Once again, Adrien lifted himself up, and sponged kisses from the first freckle near her eye (he couldn't see it — he had it memorised) to the darker ones on the bridge of her nose. Adrien forced himself to go no further. He was already half on top of her, and was certain she wouldn't be happy about waking up to his lovesick antics.

She was his lady, after all. He wasn't lost on her temper.

With that in mind, he placed himself back behind her, and cuddled up to the girlfriend-shaped bundle of bed linens in front of him. At least his hammering heartbeat couldn't wake her up through the duvet. 

He buried his face into her loose hair, and sighed. "I love you, Bugaboo. I hope you're sleeping well."

Marinette, eyes wide open, thought it would be best to stay quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

If it had been late before, it was much later now.

Adrien's face had moved from her hair twenty minutes ago. 

She still hadn't closed her eyes.

Twenty minutes provided ample time to process what he had said, and yet, she still couldn't bring herself to fall asleep. She turned, looking over her shoulder, and checked on him. He was unmoving, unconscious, sleeping just a fingertip away from her. 

This time, Marinette turned properly. She wrapped one arm around his waist and kept the other folded near his spine.

"I can't believe you knew," she whispered into the back of his hair. "You knew… this whole time."

She was playing a dangerous game. He could wake up at the sound of the wind, and while secret confessions might have worked on a sleeping Marinette, there was always the risk Adrien would wake up in the middle.

So she kept her lips pressed together, shut tight, and closed her eyes.

All she saw was Chat Noir. Adrien. Kind gazes and loyal hearts and a love that transcended their superhero costumes.

Tears pricked her eyes, catching onto his collar.

“You are so amazing,” she said softly. “You are the most kind-hearted person I’ve ever known. How can one person be so kind?”

She thought about the umbrella — how he offered it to a girl for which she gave him no reason. She thought about his encouragement — how he took his superhero partner by the shoulders and told her she could do it, how he overlooked all her mistakes, and, most of all, how he fell in love with her. 

He saw the best in her — he always did, and for that, he loved so freely. Unconditionally. Adrien still hugged Chloé back. Chat Noir still spent hours after battles talking to shaken-up children until their parents could come and pick them up. 

Adrien Agreste — Chat Noir — was made of love. 

Marinette sniffed, hugging him tighter. “I’m so lucky.”

She fumbled around until she found his hand, and slid her fingers between his.

“I never thought I could love you more. But you… you’re Chat Noir, and Adrien, and—” Marinette pressed her wet eyes against the back of his shirt. “And I love you so much. Every bit of you.”

Before she propped herself up, she reminded herself to be gentle. For the sake of her light-sleeper boyfriend.

Marinette leaned over, and kissed his cheekbone. She kissed down to his jaw, her tears following suit, before returning to her place behind him. She clung, this time, because he was made of love, and Marinette could never let go of something so precious.

“I love you, my kitty,” she said. “More than anything.”

And Adrien, who had been awake since the very beginning, smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Adrien's alarm was a loud one: an emergency siren, set to the loudest volume, to the right of Marinette's head. 

She shot up.

Sheepishly, Adrien rolled over and switched it off. "Sorry."

"Ugh. I thought that was an akuma alert," she said. "What time is it?"

"...eight-thirty."

" _Adrien_!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot I didn't have a photoshoot today." 

Marinette glared at him, rubbing her eye.

"I love you?" Adrien opened his arm. "Cuddle?"

She grumbled, then settled her head back on his chest.

 _Chat Noir's chest_ , Marinette reminded herself, and buried her smile into his nightshirt.

"And anyway," he said, stroking her hair, "what would it have to do with you if there was an akuma alert? We're inside, safe…"

Marinette lifted her face. "I know you know."

"Know what?"

"That I'm Ladybug."

"Oh?" His expression never changed, but his smile quirked up.

"And… I know you're Chat Noir."

"Really?" he mock-gasped. "I would've never guessed, My Lady."

"Yeah, well— wait, why don't you sound surprised?"

Adrien said nothing, and continued rubbing her hair.

Then Marinette remembered last night, when she had kissed him tearily.

"You were awake," she deadpanned.

"I was."

"You look so pleased with yourself."

"Because you're blushing."

Marinette sat up, grabbed his hands, and wrestled him. "I am not."

"You so are, Bugaboo." He freed one hand, used it to hold her wrists together, then tickled her stomach.

She laughed, struggling in his grip. "You're so annoying! It's rude to eavesdrop, you know."

"Weren't _you_ the one eavesdropping first?"

"I— _quit it!_ " Marinette yanked herself out of his grip, giggling, and pinned both his arms to the bed. "I didn't eavesdrop. I bet you knew I was awake, already."

"I didn't, actually." He kissed her nose. "Eavesdropper."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You win _that_ one."

"And _this_ one?" He wiggled his fingers in her grasp.

"No. Obviously not."

"You sure, My Lady?" He flipped them over, trapping her beneath him. "I think I win this one, too."

He tickled under her chin, she laughed, and Marinette decided she didn't mind who won, as long as it was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what, u thought just because i chaptered this it was gonna be Good? obviously not -- my brand is self indulgent, unedited fluff
> 
> anyways haha i got u to read 3 chapters of plotless fluff >:)


End file.
